


Mission: Teenage Dream

by JDBloom



Series: Dalton Adventures [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDBloom/pseuds/JDBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Jeff's attempt at sending a message to Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6/11/11 on FF.net

"Ready?" Jeff Sterling, a tall blond boy, looked over at his best friend Nick Duval, shorter and broader with dark brown hair, who grinned before nodding.

"One, two, three!" Nick shouted at the end of an empty hallway before pushing 'play' on his iPod. Immediately the quiet hallways of the Dalton dormitories exploded as Katy Perry's " **Teenage Dream** " began to play.

" _You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_ ," Jeff belted out to Nick.

" _You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_ ," Nick sang at the top of his lungs as he gave Jeff a small punch on his arms.

They continued singing and sometimes yelling when one of the doors at the end of the hallway opened and out stepped an alarmed Wes Montgomery with a bat.

"I knew this would happen one day," he yelled to his best friend David Thompson who followed holding a teddy bear. "I knew someone would crack under all the pressure-"

When Jeff and Nick spotted the two they ran up to them without missing a beat to the song. They took them by the hands and began spinning them around.

"Mr. Cuddles!" David cried as his stuffed bear was thrown away by Jeff. 

More sleepy boys came out of their rooms to find who or what was being so loud at five in the morning.

"Turn it off!" Thad Harwood yelled as he looked around to find the source of the noise. "This isn't funny, I have a test this afternoon!"

Nick and Jeff ignored everyone's complains and continued to sing "Teenage Dream"; they were waiting for one particular Warbler to come out of his room. They stopped singing when David and Wes began chasing them, Wes with his gavel in hand and David petting Mr. Cuddles. The music however kept blaring out in the hallway and no one could find the source. It seemed as though Nick and Jeff had wired their sound system with the speakers in the school.

"How do we make it stop?" Thad yelled to David and Wes, after with the help of everyone else from Benson Hall had cornered the two troublemakers. Katy Perry's single was apparently on repeat as Teenage Dream had not stopped playing for fifteen minutes.

" _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_ ," Jeff sang to Wes' gavel. Wes had currently been threatening to hit him with it.

" _Don't ever look back_ ," Nick continued singing to Mr. Cuddles before David put him behind his back.

"Blaine! Where's Blaine?" James Kirk yelled suddenly, his blond hair a mess as he looked around the hallway for the short boy.

Blaine's roommate, Nicholas Hoult, a boy with piercing blue eyes and jet black hair said, "He's probably still asleep. I bet he thinks this is all a dream." The three council members of the Warblers shot him a death glare. "No pun intended," Nicholas said trying not to grin. He walked back into his room where he tried to wake up the curly haired boy.

"Blaine, wake up!" Nicholas yelled. Blaine only stirred in his bed, pulling his pillow closer. With a sigh, Nicholas pulled Blaine's covers off him before yelling, "OH MY GOD IS THAT LADY GAGA?"

"Gaga?" Blaine shot up, looking around the room before trying to get off his bed. "I love you, Lady Ga-AAH!"

Even through the loud music, the Dalton boys and Warblers managed to hear Blaine shriek from his room. Both Jeff and Nick stopped singing as they ran to Blaine's room before anyone else got a chance to move. Jeff took out his flipcam, which he carried everywhere, and began to record Blaine who was lying on the floor.

"Ow," Blaine moaned before he stood up. Nicholas stood by the window on the right side of their room.

"Blaine, you're up!" Nick cried before jumping up and down towards him and pulling him into a hug.

"Please stop hugging me, Nick," Blaine said trying to push the boy away. He looked at all the faces that were trying to take a peek at what was going on inside the room. "Why are you all here? And why is 'Teenage Dream' playing so loud? What time is it?"

"Questions, questions, oh how life is full of questions and no answers," Jeff said dramatically into the camera before he was pushed by Thad.

"Tell them to turn it off!" Thad demanded folding his arms around his chest, breathing heavily.

"Turn it off?" Blaine asked confused, looking at Nick and Jeff wondering what this had to do with him.

Nick finally let go of Blaine and looked at Jeff. "I think they've had enough."

Jeff nodded and pulled out his iPhone. He opened up an application, typed in some key codes and then there was silence.

"So, guess what day it is today?" Jeff asked, still recording everyone. The rest of the students of Benson Hall ignored him and began making their way back to their rooms.

"Is that a Care Bear?" shouted Richard James, the beat boxer of the Warblers, before beginning to laugh. Everyone turned to see who he was laughing at, but only saw David run back to his room quickly and slam his door. "Never going to forget this."

"I think his name is Mr. Cuddles," Jeff told Richard, which only resulted in more laughter from those who had managed to catch a glimpse of the fluffy teddy bear David had been carrying.

"Mission Teenage Dream: Success," Nick said to the webcam before winking at it.

"Oh yeah!" Jeff said just as he was about to turn it off, both he and Nick were stopped by Blaine.

"What was all that about?" he asked annoyed when he turned to back to Nicholas. "Oh shut up, Nicholas."

Jeff and Nick turned their camera back to Nicholas who was currently in a fit of giggles. "You managed to sleep through **Teenage Dream** , yet the moment I said Lady Gaga you shot up from your bed," he gasped trying to catch his breath.

Blaine turned red before trying to snatch Jeff's flipcam away from him. "JAMES!" Jeff yelled before following him. James had decided since it was so early in the morning that he'd take a shower as others had gone back to sleep.

James grinned at him and then at Nick who had come following Jeff. "How did you know the song was for Blaine?" Nick asked curiously.

James scoffed. "Please, ever since we performed it at the senior common room and since he started meeting up with that guy from Lima he hasn't stopped singing or humming it."

"See?" Nick said to Jeff who was turning off his flipcam. "We weren't the only ones who noticed."

Nick and Jeff stopped walking, waved goodbye to James who continued walking towards the showers and they walked back to their room. Their room was right across from Blaine and Nicholas'. Before they even opened the door though, Blaine stepped out of his dressed in his Dalton uniform.

"Wow, you changed quickly," Nick said as Blaine came over to them smiling.

"Yeah, wait, did you all forget?" Blaine asked them, frowning. "Kurt's transfer was processed this weekend. As of today he is a Dalton Academy student. He's coming over in an hour. He texted me already saying he couldn't sleep much last night."

"Oh," Jeff said very calmly.

"Oh?" Blaine repeated. "I just told you Kurt moving in today and all you can say is 'Oh'?"

"Yeah," Jeff replied with the same voice.

Nick looked at Jeff and then at Blaine. "He's kidding. Actually, that's why we woke you and everyone else up today. But we were also trying to send you a message."

"Message?" Blaine asked both of his eyebrows going up.

_They look like happy triangles_ , Jeff thought, before glancing at Nick.

"Stop singing ' **Teenage Dream** '!" both said before walking into their room and closing the door.


End file.
